


A Puppy's Love

by PowerWriter1



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerWriter1/pseuds/PowerWriter1
Summary: A pet AU where Tametomo is a orangish yellow tabby kitten and he has to get along with Juuru, whos a stray golden retriever puppy that Sena, his owner has just adopted. Who says cats and dogs can't get along.
Relationships: Atsuta Juuru/Imizu Tametomo
Kudos: 11





	A Puppy's Love

It was a normal day for Tametomo, as an orangish yellow tabby cat, he was used to his owner, Sena, to be out most of the day. She got him for her 18th birthday, and since she’s moved out of her parents, it’s only really been the two of them in the small three room apartment. He was a rather smart kitten though, as he knew when she’d be back after her time out. He looked at the clock in the wall. 6:30. He started to get nervous, so nervous he sat at the door. He waited, hoping that she’d be back. Thankfully it wasn’t long before Sena came back. Sena was holding a small box with holes in the top of the box. She looked down at Tametomo and smiled, she put the box down and petted him. Tametomo purred and Sena giggled. “I hope I didn’t worry you since I didn’t get home at my usual time. He meowed to show it’s okay. Tametomo walked to the box, he tilted his head in wonder and confusion. Out of nowhere, a small golden retriever puppy pops out of the box and pounces on Tametomo.

The puppy was male and was barking happily. Tametomo didn't really like this. He hissed at the puppy, telling him to “Get off!” The puppy got scared and ran behind Sena’s legs, cowering in fear. Sena looked at how the puppy was scared and pouted at Tametomo. “Now Tame, that is not the way to welcome your brother,” She said. Tametomo ears fell, he hated when seeing her pout. He sadly meowed, showing that he was sorry. Sena smiled softly and picked the puppy and the puppy was still shaken Tametomo hissing at him. The puppy saw Sena’s smile and barked happily once again. “What a cutie, now what will I name you?” Sena said and took a moment of silence to think. Tametomo heard that and turned away to look away from them. He climbed his scratching post and sat at the top. “I know, I’ll name you Juuru, after a classmate I had at school,” Sena said. The puppy barked and his tail wagged showing how he liked the name. 

“Juuru it is then,” Sena put him down. Tametomo looked down on Juuru but Sena waked to her room and came back with a red collar she had left over from getting Tametomo. The color was similar to Tametomo’s yellow collar in style. “Juuru,” She called. Juuru came running to her, with his tail wagging. He sat in front of her, and Sena kneels and put the collar on him and patted his head. Juuru licked her face and barked showing his appreciation. She giggled and looked at Tametomo on top of his scratching post. “Tame, come give Juuru a proper welcome,” Sena said. Tametomo then reluctantly climbed down from the scratching post and walked to Sena and Juuru, and meowed to say “Hello” in a reluctant way. Juuru barked and licked Tametomo on his face. Tametomo looked away from him. Sena then picked them up and hugged them both. “We’re gonna be one happy family,” She said. And this is when Tametomo thought that maybe this could work.


End file.
